marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightwind/Darkwind (Watcher Datafile)
BRIGHTWIND/DARKWIND Brightwind is a winged stallion from Valhalla. Some time ago the New Mutants (along with Storm) were kidnapped by the Enchantress of Asgard at Loki’s request. When Illyana Rasputin attempted to teleport them all away, the New Mutants found themselves scattered through Asgard. Dani found herself in a grassy plain. She spotted a fully white, winged horse that had been trapped by hunters and began an attempt to free it. While trying to set the winged horse free, an army began to charge at her. Unwilling to leave the horse helpless and not willing to run, Dani chose to fight back. Which led her to using her telepathic abilities to draw forth the image that the oncoming warriors feared most, Hela Asgardian Goddess of Death. The enemies froze in fear and left immediately, without a backwards glance. Dani not recognizing who the image was, cared less and returned to the winged-horse and freed it. The horse instantly began to trust and bond Dani, due to Dani's mutant ability to telepathically communicate with animals. It turns out that the horse was one of the winged-steeds of the Valkyor who had chosen her to be a Valkyrie. Brightwind's connection to Dani became nearly absolute. If she went through a personality shift, Brightwind would show physical changes matching that of Dani's. When Dani went undercover in the Mutant Liberation Front, she took on a darker persona as would Brightwind. He changed and became completely black in appearance. This resulted in his name change to Darkwind. Unfortunately the MLF's leader began to question her loyalties and killed the newly dubbed Darkwind. During the events of Utopia, to stop Ares Dani made a deal with Hela and was rewarded with a flaming sword and the return of Brightwind to the living, now flaming red in appearance. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Asgardian Breed, Sacred Winged Horse, Soulbound to Dani Moonstar Power Sets WINGED STALLION Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Flying D8, Mystic Senses D8, Shapeshifting D8, Superhuman Stamina D10 SFX: Destrier. If a pool includes a Winged Stallion power, you may replace two dice of equal size with a die one step larger. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP/a D6 from the doom pool to ignore any stress, trauma, or complications from aging, fatigue, or disease. SFX: Swift Wings. Shutdown Winged Steed to leave your current scene in an outdoor or exposed location. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to recover power and join the next scene after it begins. Limit: Mount. Shut down Affiliation dice, Distinctions and Specialties of Brightwind/Darkwind. Add its power set to a character. Brightwind/Darkwind has its own physical stress track. Physical stress received by a character riding Brightwind/Darkwind may be shifted to physical stress for Brightwind/Darkwind for free. If it becomes stressed out shut down Brightwind/Darkwind. Shutdown Brightwind/Darkwind and gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action to reactivate. Limit: Psychic Bond. Shapeshifting can be used only to reflect personality changes of its rider. If Brightwind’s/Darkwind’s rider is stressed out or falls unconscious, so does Brightwind/Darkwind. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Animal Category:Asgardian Category:Valkyrior Category:Mount